


Friends Will Be Friends

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jim is not sympathetic at all but he is cute, M/M, freddie gets injured but it's okay because brian is gonna patch him up, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: Freddie always gets excited by a home crowd, especially a Wembley crowd. It's just a shame that he's so impulsive.





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a writing exercise and is definitely not the best thing I've ever written, but I figured that some of you would want to read it anyway :)

Sometimes Fred was too damn impulsive. Having been on the road together for so long, the boys came to know what the other would do, when, and what the moment before would look like. Fred was a maniac onstage, always bouncing off of things and jumping on things and crashing into things, always littered with bruises the morning after a show from the sheer adrenaline that ruled him for those few hours.

The whole moment had gone in slow motion. He’d known from the second that Fred climbed up on Roger’s platform that he’d do something stupid, some extravagant jump or move to play up to the crowd. And fuck, it was a good crowd, one of the best in a while, the sheer energy animating all of them, feeding off it and returning it back twofold, the energy bouncing between each of them and every person in the audience.

Fred loved a home crowd, but especially a London crowd. A Wembley crowd was something different, something so close to home, something so grounding and yet so surreal all at once.

Brian couldn’t find himself either surprised or angry at Fred’s energy, at how erratic he was and yet so energetic, so exciting, and so damn impulsive.

He watched Fred jump off the platform in slow motion, some form of horrified awe possessing him, freezing every part of his body except his fingers, creating a sense of continuity in a situation that was definitely not the norm. The cord for his guitar was wrapped around Fred’s ankle, pulling him off balance. He fell awkwardly, hitting his head.

There was a moment that they all paused, Brian’s cord pulled from his guitar.

The energy was back as soon as it was gone, Fred untangling himself, kicking the cord off to Brian, voice practically unfaltering. He ran to the front of the stage, repeating the last verse as an a cappella to give Brian time to plug back in and get sorted before the solo.

Brian moved mechanically, still staring at Fred. He had a nasty cut along the top of his head, clearly the product of an upturned screw or piece of glass left on the stage; it wasn’t uncommon for it to be unclean by the end of a show.

And thank God this was the last song, because watching Freddie constantly wiping blood from his face was a little distracting, not to say unnerving.

When they came off stage, Brian left his guitar with a tech and headed over to Freddie, who was blotting his face with an uncomfortably dirty towelette. He rested a hand on his shoulder, Fred looking up at him and grinning, the adrenaline and shock masking the pain that was inevitably to come later. “Come on, let’s get that cleaned up.” He said, trying to steer Freddie towards his dressing room.

“Don’t worry, darling.” He grinned in response. “It’s all under control. It’s tiny, anyway. Barely a scratch.”

Brian frowned, moving the towel out of the way carefully. “It’s definitely not a scratch, Fred.” He said softly. “Jim’s gonna kill me if he meets you with that.” Fred pouted in response, reaching up to touch it to feel.

The wince was all that Brian needed to push him towards the dressing room. “Come on. I’ll clean it up for you.”

Freddie rolled his eyes but went and sat in the armchair in their dressing room, Roger taking one glance over at him before grinning. “You’re a fucking idiot, Fred.” He said sweetly, laughing at the finger he got in response.

Brian grabbed a clean wipe and carefully blotted away the blood. “That’s not too fun.” He said, taking a couple of the sterile strips from the first aid kit that he’d brought over. After cleaning it, he carefully put them over the top to hold it together, stepping back when he was satisfied with the effort.

Freddie stood up immediately. “Now that that’s dealt with-” He started before flashing Brian a quick smile “Thank you, darling.” He added sweetly, grabbing the clean clothes that Jim had packed him. “You know, you were on fire today.” He complimented the guitarist, smiling such an innocent grin that Brian hugged him quickly.

***

Jim cupped Freddie’s face carefully when he came out of the backstage door, his eyes immediately catching the cut on his face. “What did you do this time, my love?” He asked, playful yet concerned as he tilted Freddie’s face into the lamplight.

“I jumped off the drum platform and Brian’s guitar tried to kill me.” He responded, catching the edge of Jim’s hand and pressing a small kiss to it. “I’m all patched up now, my darling.” He said softly, laughing as Jim pressed a small kiss to just above his eyebrow.

“You’re an idiot.” Jim replied softly, hugging him quickly. “Come on, let’s go, otherwise dinner is going to burn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that this is not up to my usual standard, but hopefully it was still enjoyable? As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Next chapter of Don't You Hear is coming next!


End file.
